


Whispering Shadows

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingled on their bed, sweat-soaked and tangled, they can't tell where her hair ends and his begins. Nor do they want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Shadows

Her hair is as golden as his own, though both of them are aware they each bleach it to that shade. They remember having hair that would shine like the finest gold - or ripe barley - in the sun, and when they have the means to keep it that shade, they do. Mingled on their bed, sweat-soaked and tangled, they can't tell where her hair ends and his begins. Nor do they want to.

It's something to cling to, in a world gone mad, and a space full of shadows and whispers, where neither of them has kin near. Watching those who dare to enter Luthien's domain, and adding their own whispers and laughter to the blinding dark to drive the would-be invaders mad. Even the sun shining bright and warm on their heads will be unseen until the soldiers - ragged, desperate, hungry, and destructive - are unable to appreciate it. Quietly curled in on themselves in a corner, skeletons wrapped in skin, or just too lost to care if they live.

Fíli finds it hard, sometimes, but other times, it's easier than anything in this life or any other. Éowyn's diamond-hard and mithril-bright, danger glittering in the dark when she dispatches those who offer up their throats to her knife. Wanting the mercy of death that she offers, and he follows in her wake, stripping bodies of anything useful, and destroying what's left, always watching that brightness.

They tumble together back into bed, hungry for the reminder that they're alive, that they're as sane as it is possible to be in this world, that they are not alone. Her brother is somewhere, and so is his, and if Éomer and Kíli haven't found them, then they are safely elsewhere, and do not dare travel from those strongholds.

Eventually the world will run out of those who throw themselves on the mercy of shadows, and they can go out again, but not yet. And until then, they laugh in Luthien's court, and dance with blade and body, and hope their kin are safely tucked away in a Tower or a Hall.


End file.
